bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
Momo Yaoyorozu (八百万百, Yaoyorozu Momo) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero and the Vice President of Class 1-A. She got into Yuuei through a scholarship Appearance Momo is a well formed lady, with black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her hero costume consists of a simple red-clothing that allows some of her body parts to be exposed, so she can more freely use her quirk. Personality Momo has strong analytical skills. This can lead to her being a little blunt with her explanations, but this is because she wants her fellow students to improve and become great heroes. She is also confident of her abilities. History Battle Trial Arc At the end of the battle trials All Might asks the students why he thought Tenya IIda did the best in the test, Momo raises her hands and says that Tenya adapted to the situation the best. She also says that Katsuki's fight was driven by a personal problem with Izuku, the same applied for Izuku and that Ochako's attack was too reckless. She tells All Might that Tenya had a great counter strategy, identifying that the fight would be about the core. Momo continues on to state that they won't become top heroes if they don't, "cheer each other on whole-heartedly." Ultimate Space & Jams Arc When Class 1-A votes for their Class President, Momo gets the second most votes behind Izuku Midoriya and is given the position of Vice President. At the Ultimate Space and Jams, the villains show up and Momo attempts to evacuate with her class, but she is suddenly warped to the mountain area along with Denki Kaminari and Kyouka Jirou. She creates a net and throws it at one of the villains trying to attack Denki, successfully stopping the villain. After a little more time, she creates an insulator sheet for her and Kyouka to hide under, allowing Denki to discharge a great amount of electricity, which defeats the villains while leaving her and Kyouka remain unharmed. Momo then gets out of the sheet, worried about her class and wanting to join up with them. However, one of the villains take Denki hostage, forcing Momo and Kyouka to stop and do nothing. However, one of the pro heroes shoots down the villain that is holding Denki hostage, freeing him. Momo checks to see if Denki is alright. She is then seen with her class after the battle with the Villain's Alliance. Sports Festival Arc When the Obstacle Race of the Sports Festival begins, Momo avoids Shouto's ice using her Quirk to springboard herself into the air. She then creates a cannon to destroy one of the robots. She eventually manages to finish the race, but finds that Minoru is holding onto her back, which disgusts her. Momo places 17th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Quirk "Creation" - Momo’s quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living creatures from her uncovered body. And as long as she has an understanding of how anything is made, she can create anything. It takes her a longer period of time to create large objects. Types of creations *Staff *Sword *Net *100mm Insulator Sheet *Cannon Battles Relationships Trivia * Momo is Class 1-A student no.20. * She ranked first during Aizawa's ability test. * She got into Yuuei through a scholarship. * Her last name "Yaoyorozu" means "great number". * She likes reading (and especially picture books). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes